1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a buffer, and more particularly, to a buffer capable of increasing the responding speed and prolonging the lifespan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the design of a general buffer, the responding speed is limited by the bias voltage of the electrical components of the buffer. That is, if the bias voltage of the buffer is raised up, the responding speed of the buffer increases. However, in this way, the lifespan of the buffer is reduced, causing a great inconvenience.